In a conventional setting, an electronic agricultural implement type plate in the form of an RFID identifier contains, among other things, information about the implement type. The RFID identifier can be read by an RFID reader device about an agricultural tractor and can be used for resetting associated operating functions of the agricultural tractor. Detecting the RFID identifier can ultimately allow deduction of the presence of an agricultural implement attached to the agricultural tractor, but it is not clear whether the implement is in a front area or a rear area thereof, because most agricultural tractors have a corresponding mechanical attachment interface in both areas. This situation is particularly important for agricultural implements that can be attached either in the front area or in the rear area of the agricultural tractor, because the presetting generally has to be done differently. Such implements include counterweights, fertilizer spreaders, rotary harrows, mulchers, mowers, or soil compactors.
Thus, there is a need for a device including an improved implement localization on an agricultural tractor.